Jet Lag
by Volto
Summary: My very first story ever! Ironhide comes back and he's missing his sparkmate. Sorta songfic to Jet Lag by Simple Plan


I have no idea why I'm doing this, but here's my first story!

Warning some mech/mech kissing but nothing explicit.

The sign on the Medbay: not my idea, found it on , by vampireslover

Jet Lag, by Simple Plan

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss u more than anything,_

_I'm back at home, you seem so far_

_Waiting for the phone to ring,_

_It's getting lonely living upside down,_

_I don't even want to be in this town_

_Trying to figure out the time zones is making me crazy…_

Ironhide walked off the shuttle, with a certain place and mech in mind. He had just come back from a scouting mission from a far away planet. All in all, he was tired. His pistons hurt, his processor ached, and his spark longed for its mate. He had been gone for many orns, and he missed his sparkmate.

All the while he had been away, his mate had sent him daily messages of love and affection, plus pieces of a strange earth song. Ironhide would listen to the pieces every day. He was one piece short of the full song. And since they were so far away, they could never reach each other at a right time. Ironhide would stay up waiting for the messages, while his mate would be in the midst of rushour at work.

_You say good morning, when its midnight_

_Going out of my head,_

_Alone in this bed,_

_I wake up to your sunsets_

_It's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

Ironhide trudged towards the Autobot Headquarters. He entered the vast building and walked leisurely down the halls. He stopped to chat with Prowl and Jazz, then moved on. As he was reaching his destination he heard an all mighty roar followed by a crash followed by a gigantic wrench flying out the door. Ironhide just so managed to duck in time, and exhaled in relief. When he opened his optics, he saw the Lambo twins running for their lives out the door, which now had a sign that said: "You are now approaching the Medbay of the Medic of Doom…it was nice knowing you."

_What time is it where you are?_

_5 more days and I'll be home_

_I keep your picture in my car_

_I hate the thought of you alone_

_I've been keeping busy all the time, just to keep you off my mind_

_Trying to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

Ironhide turned to look into the Medbay. And there stood his mate. Standing tall and the grand the red and white mech was seething. Swinging another wrench on his servos, he look lethal, but Ironhide only thought he looked beautiful. His mate finally stopped glaring at the place where the twins had run off to, and looked at Ironhide. "Looks like you've been keeping busy Ratchet." Ironhide said. Ratchet's glare softened to a loving gaze. "Took you long enough to get back. I've been busy with so many repairs and the twins, I forgot to send you that last message." He said.

_You say good morning, when its midnight_

_Going out of my head,_

_Alone in this bed,_

_I wake up to your sunsets_

_It's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged_

Ratchet walked up to Ironhide and said, "So here you go." Suddenly Ironhide felt soft metal lips on his own. He eagerly responded, and deepened the kiss. Ratchet just smiled, and chuckled. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on the crook of Ironhides' neck. "I missed you so much" he said quietly. Ironhide gently embraced him and said, "me too."

_I've been keepin' busy all the time_

_Just to try to keep you off my mind_

_Tryin' to figure out the tome zones makin' me crazy_

_I miss you so bad_

_I wanna share your horizon_

_And see the same sun rising_

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me_

A collective "Awwww" was heard outside the Medbay doors. Ironhide and Ratchet turned to see Sunny and Sides smiling at them. Ratchet picked up his wrench to throw at them, but Ironhide suddenly stopped him. Ratchet almost hit him, but Ironhide asked "may I?" with an evil smirk on his face. "Of course." Ratchet said with glee. And so, with all his strength, and perfect accuracy he chucked the wrench at the twins' helms. A satisfying clang made the mated couple smile. The twins ran off, yelling something about crazy old mated mechs. " Welcome home, my crazy old mech" Ratchet said, sealing Ironhides' lips with another kiss.

_You say good morning, when its midnight_

_Going out of my head,_

_Alone in this bed,_

_I wake up to your sunsets_

_It's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged._


End file.
